bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 37
The Truth About Derek Its been another few weeks so far. We've been keeping an eye on Michael since what the G.S. Crew did to him and his girlfriend. Nothing much has been going down much since then. All I have been doing since was go to classes and going on more dates with Jessica. I guess Greg has been doing the same with Holly as well. So has Michael, but he's been going on double dates since he hooked Bradi up with Parker. I don't really know what Charles has been doing lately. All four of us haven't been doing anything exciting or fun lately. Just maybe watch a few horror or slacher flicks, like Scream. Other than that, nothing has been going on lately. Today was Saturday, March 28 and I was just sitting in my dorm room watching the first Scream ''again. My cell phone in my pocket then starts to ring. I take it out of my pocket and then answered it. "Hello", I said into the phone. "Hey Clayton", Derek said. "Hey Derek", I told him. "So has anything been happening lately?" he asked. "You tell me. I do see you once a week if not twice", I told him. He was silent for a second, then he asks me, "You want to go see a movie right now?" "What is going on with you?", I asked him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Ever since we got back to Bullworth after taking out some of the businesses Max owns across Liberty State, you've been acting kinda odd", I told him. "Do you want to see a fucking movie or not?" he asked again. "This ain't like you cursing me out. But yeah, I'll come. What's on tonight?" I said. "''Arby 'n' the Chief: Endgame", Derek answered. "Sure, I'll come", I told him. I turned off Scream ''and then exit the dorm. Since it was a nice spring day, I decided to walk to the theater. It was a 10-minute walk to get to the theater. When I did get there, I saw Derek over by the ticket window. Luckly, there was no line for me to wait in, so I walked over to him and said, "I guess you're so desperate to have a friend to go to the movies that you had to invite me or something like that". He turned to my direction and then said, "No. I just thought that we should just chillout and watch a movie together". "Are you sick or something?" I asked him. "Just shut up and watch the damn movie with me", he demanded as he gave me my ticket. "Jeez, alright Captain Pushover", I said to him. We both then entered the theater just to take our seats and watch the movie. 40 Minutes Later; 8:40 PM We exit the movie theater, laughing our heads off from the movie. "I think it was funny when the Russian agent shot the junkie and it took a long while for the junkie to die", I said. "I thought the movie was stupid. Why is it that the Chief action figure is so offensive all the time?" Derek said. "I don't care if the Chief is offensive as long as he makes me laugh", I said. We kept talking about the movie till I noticed that we were on the pier. "The pier? Are you planning to drown me in the ocean water?" I asked him. He looked at me and then sat down on a bench. "If you're going to propose to me, I already have a girlfriend....and I'm not interested in guys, both older or younger", I said. "No. Will you please sit down, keep quiet and listen?" Derek demanded. I got quiet and then sat down. Something wasn't right. "Now look, you've known me for your entire life and I knew you for part of my life. I've been a friend of your father for quite a long time. But he wasn't my best friend as Morris Carrington was and still is my best friend. We've been fighting Max's crew for a year and a half now and I think maybe it's time I tell you something". "Enough with the long speech. What do you want to tell me?" I said. "You got to know once I tell you what I need to tell you, you probably won't forgive me for it", he said. "Okay, what the hell do you want to tell me?" I asked angerly. He was getting on my nerves just from not telling me what he wanted to tell me. Just then he says, "I'm your father". This must be some kind of joke, I thought. It was so funny, I couldn't hold myself from laughing. "It's true", he said. "Yeah....sure, Greg said that same thing last year. I'm sure it's not true", I said. "It's true", Derek said. "Unless you have any kind of detail that shows that you're my father, then you did a very good early April Fools Day joke", I told him. "It's not a joke. It's the truth", Derek said. "Yeah....sure. Whatever. I think this has gone alittle too far", I told him. "You want some documentation on me being your dad, well here then", he said while digging through his pockets. He then pulled out a folded sheet of paper from one of his back pockets and then handed it to me. I took the sheet from his hand and then opened it up. It was a birth certificate. I read the name at the top of the paper and it had my name on it, except for my last name said Stone on it. I looked at the name of the parents on the certificate and it had Derek's name and some woman's name on it. I even looked at the birthdate written on the certificate and it had my birthday on it; July 10, 1992. It looked legit. It must be real. I was really shocked. I kept switching between staring at Derek and the birth certificate. It was true: Derek was my dad. "Clayton", he said before he put his hands on my shoulders. I knocked them off and then pushed Derek to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I asked angerly. "I didn't want to hurt you", he said. "Oh, like not telling me about this years ago and made me live in a house with a horrible drug junkie isn't hurting me?" I said to him. "There were times when I wnated to tell you, but there was never a good time to tell you. This seemed like a good time", he said. "I'm sorry I did put you in that position", he said. "I can't believe this. What else are you hiding? Am I a bastard? Was I born in another city? Country? In fact, do you really work for the CIA? Did you get that Alexis bitch to date me? Was this whole revenge thing against Max Hayes even worth it?" My mind was all over the place now. How was this possible? Wasn't there any signs that could have foretold all of this? "Clayton, I'm sorry", he repeated. I couldn't be in his presence right now. I left him on the pier and then started making my way back to the school. I walked all the way to the Boys' Dorm without even stopping. I couldn't believe what I was told. All I wanted to do was just lie in my bed and just not think about it. When I entered the room though, Greg was in there doing what looked like homework. Either he was doing homework or he was messing up one of his classmates' books. "Hey C-Money", Greg said. "I'm in a bad mood", I told him. He looked up from what he was doing and looked at me. "What's the problem? Your girlfriend broke up with you again?" Greg teased. "Derek", I told him. "What about him?" Greg asked. "You ain't going to believe what he told me", I said. "Let me guess: he told you that he was your dad", Greg stated. "You know too?" I asked shocked. "I somehow knew for quite a while now", Greg told me. "How?" I asked him. "He told me himself. He told me after you two returned from Blakton City", Greg told me. I then remembered that moment when I was in the common room right before I had to go to Blakton City. "I remember now. But one thing though?" I said. "What?" Greg asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. "I wanted to, but I actually forgot", Greg said. "You're my best friend, Greg. You're suppose to tell me this kind of stuff", I said to him. "Sorry", he said sadly. Just then, Derek came into the room. "Way to go Derek", Greg replied scarcastically. "Leave the room, Greg", Derek ordered. "What? No please?" Greg replied before leaving the room. "Clayton, can you please calm down so we can talk about this?" Derek said. "No. You lied to me my entire life. There's nothing to talk about", I said to him. "I'm really sorry I had to hide this from you", he told me. "Really? How sorry?" I asked. "I am awfully sorry", he told me. "Yeah, well I think you're not sorry enough", I told him. "What do you want me to do? Take back what I said?" he asked. "No. You should have told me back then", I told him. "And what time was there a good time to tell you?" he asked. This discussion was really getting on my nerves now. "When? WHEN?" I said. "Yes, Clayton. When?" he said. That reply from him really got me ticked now. "I don't know. Maybe when I was five or six years old. Maybe when things got really hot between me and that bitch after my dad died. No wait, correction: my adoptive father figure. Maybe even back in late 2007 when I attended that bitch's funeral after he was murdered. But the fact that you didn't do such a thing really pisses me off. NOW AFTER NOT DOING SUCH A THING TILL NOW, ESPICALLY AFTER WE'RE WORKING FOR THE DAMN GOVERNMENT JUST TO MAKE SURE MAX DOESN'T BECOME A POWERFUL GANG OR TERRORIST GROUP OR WHATEVER THE HELL THEY FEAR ABOUT BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW, I CAN'T SEEM TO TRUST YOU ANYMORE". He just stared at me. He just stood there like a tree in the wilderness. "Nothing to say now?" I asked him. He kept standing there. I couldn't stand him just standing there wordless, so I just left the room. "Where you going?" he asked. "None of your business", I said to him. I exit the Boys' Dorm and then started making my way to off the campus. While making my way to the gate, I ran into Coach Carrington. "How are you doing, Clayton?" he asked. "GET OUT OF MY WAY", I growled to him. He eye-balled me as I left the campus and then started making my trip to the Rockin' Box. I really needed a pick-me-up right now. 20 Minutes Later; 8:55 PM I was in the Rockin' Box drinking vodka and listening to ''Birds Fly (A Whisper To A Scream) ''by Soho. "Huh, just like from ''Scream", I said to myself. While just sitting there alone, a few Jocks from the crowd came towards my table. "Well, if it ain't C-Shit. The number one sociopath of Bullworth Academy", said one of the Jocks. I looked up and saw that it was that unknown Jock that was with Ted the day Michael kicked his ass. "Fuck off. You probably don't even know what a sociopath is anyway", I said to him. "I'm not here to fight", he said. He then told the other Jocks to go away. "What the hell is all this about?" I asked him. "Well here's the thing. You are in alot of trouble with Ted. Both you and that friend of yours that beat his ass up earlier this month", he said. "So?" I said. "So you and your friends might want to watch out next time you're in Jock turf or I swear my buddies arn't going to let you guys off kindly", he said. He then left the table. "Fucker", I muttered. I knew he was just saying that just to make me scared or something like that. It wasn't going to get to my head, that's for sure. I had a few more drinks and during my time drinking, I got to thinking why the rock club sells alcohol to minors. But then I realized, I didn't give a damn about it. It seemed like I didn't care about anything anymore. I guess I might be abit drunk. I put some money on the table and then walked out of the club with a huge headache and blurred vision. I was outside and then I ran into Lola. "Watch where you go, bitch", she said. "Shut the hell up", I said to her while in the middle of the street. "Make me", she replied. Before I can walk up to her, a car came out of nowhere and then hit me. I did a flip in the air and then hit the cold, hard ground. I passed out as soon as I hit the ground. The Next Day; 9 AM I woke up in a hospital bed, wondering what happened. I looked to my left and saw Greg sitting in a chair in the corner. "What happened?" I asked. "You were hit by a car outside the Rockin' Box. Luckly, I was there to get you here. Hell, no one offered to help you out after you did that flip in the air", he said. "I'm just surprised that it was you and not Derek", I told him. "C-Money, I don't think you should have done what you've done to Derek", Greg said. "What, yell at him? Question my trust in him?" I asked Greg. "Yes", Greg answered. "He got me to believe that Max killed my parents and I thought I was really going to get that satifaction of getting revenge", I told him. "Trust me, I don't think what he did was right, but what you're doing is wrong as well. If I were you, I should just apologize and then....well, do father and son things", he suggested. "Nothing's going to be the same between him and I, that's for sure. I don't want to see him now. I just want to be left alone", I said. "C-Money", Greg excclamed. "Look, he lied to me. I don't know if I can trust him. Is there anything else that I got to say to tell you that I can't talk to him right now? I can't FUCKING TALK TO HIM". "Alright, it was just a suggestion. Sorry", Greg said. We were silent for a while. Then Greg said, "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see ya later". He then left the room and just when he did, Jessica came into the room. "Hey C-Money", she said. "Hey Jessica", I said. We both then kissed on the lips and then we heard someone clear their troat. We both saw that it was her grandfather in the doorway. "Sorry", I told him. "Not a problem", he said. "How did you both know that I was in the hospital?" I asked. "Your friend that left the room a while ago came to our place and told us", James said. "Greg came by this morning to tell us", Jessica said. "Thanks for coming. Both of you", I told them. "So I'm guessing Derek told you the truth already?" James asked. "He did. I'm guessing that he told you when you two first met", I said. "Yeah, he did", James said. "Great", I said outloud. "I better leave you two alone then", he said as he left the room. "I feel sorry for you right now", Jessica said. "I'll be alright", I told her. For a while longer, we talked and made out till her grandfather said it time for her to leave. Then Michael and Charles came and visit 10 minutes later. "How are you doing?" Charles asked. "My ankle hurts. It might be broken. Other than that, I'm doing fine", I told him. "It was real funny how you did that flip in the air when you were hit", Michael said scarcastically. "You two were there as well, weren't you?" I asked them. "No, we were not", Charles said as he kicked Michael in the foot. "Don't kick my shoe. It's worth more than your mother and I got these for free", Michael said scarcastically. Charles then flipped him out and then said, "So I'm guessing you hate that Derek guy for keeping that secret from you your entire life?" "I guess I do", I told him. All three of us then talked for just a few minutes before they had to leave. After all those visits from my friends, all I wanted to do now was just rest. Well, try to rest if it was possible in this hospital. Category:Blog posts